Legion
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: This is for my Azula shippers. Rated M. Azula/Any one you want. Please read summary inside.


This Fic is for the readers. I wanted to try something I had not did before and this is what I came up with. I wanted to write something that everyone could enjoy, a fic for any Azula shipper. This story only star's Azula. The other character is up to you and your own wants. I never say names, so that you can place anyone you want into the space of the other character. It can be Ty Lee, Zuko, Aang, if your in the mood Ozai or Ursa. Any person you want, maybe your self, if your in the mood. All I ask for is reviews. Thank You.

Chapter Bondage

Darkness. Even with my eyes open, all I could see was darkness. I was afraid of what could come out of the dark, but even more afraid of what wouldn't. I had trusted her to come to me when she was ready and she said, she would. Maybe I was wrong for trusting her or maybe she was playing with me.

With my hands held above my head, with my feet and legs spread, I was open to whatever she had planned for me. I knew for sure I was laying down and that I was nude to the open room. My body was trembling with cold and fear, from being here to long alone. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I knew it had been over 20 minutes. I was concerned with the fact I was strapped to a table and waiting for my mistress to come to me. I hated the fact she had control over me and I was waiting for her to come to me. I had gotten use to the fact, she wanted to have power over me and that she needed me to be powerless.

I pressed against my bonds in a attempt to get lose, but it proved to be useless. I was jailed here until she decided to come and release me. I could not get out unless I hurt my self and my mistress would not approve of that. My body was only to be marked by her, I was to never harm myself in a way that would upset her. Even if she asked me to hurt myself I was never to do it, she was have punished me for obeying her. My mistress at times was hard to figure out and often unreadable. She was at times very cold and other times very warm to me, but it was so unpredictable.

I breathed deep and held my breath, trying to relax myself for when she came to me. If I was too tense about what was going to happen, she would stop and make me go back to my room. I exhaled and wondered if she was in the room watching me. If she was wondering how long I could stay like this.

A soft click in the background made me look around the dark room. Another click and blue light allowed me to see the room I was trapped inside. Toys and instruments lined the wall, most of them I had no idea what they were, but I hoped my mistress was going to be satisfied with whatever she chose to use on me. I could see her walking toward me and my breath became imprisoned in my chest. She was dress for the night, wearing clothing I had never seen before. From head to toe she was wearing all black. Her hair was pulled back in a neat long pony tail with long bangs, covering her right eye. A black leather corset cover her chest, pushing up her breast and slimming her waist. The corset it self was only leather strips held together, by black silk string. The leather stopped high above her hips and showed miles of pale skin, ending the skin was a black thong. It looked like the woman had did some shopping.

"Azula."

The look she gave me was frighting, but it was enough to quiet me.

"Mistress." I said.

She didn't answer me, but moved a hand from behind her back. My mistress was holding a black leather whip, I knew would touch my skin at some point. I hoped she would not be gentle and would express her self to me in the only way she could.

I arched my back off the table and sighed. She was watching me to see if I would break, if I would stop her, but I wouldn't. I asked her to do this and I would not back out. I could see her eyes questioning me, looking to see if I was ready and I was.

"One." she said.

Before I had a chance to think about what it meant, the whip zipped out and left a slash on my torso. I felt a scream ripped threw me, but I held it for dear life.

"Two." A slash just below the first one.

"Three." Another one slash.

By the time she got to ten, I was covered in sweat. I couldn't warp my mind around the pain I was in and the fact their were ten thin straps across my torso. The lines were thin and clean, but sting so bad. I felt like crying, but she would have ended it. When I looked over at her, she started to walk over to the wall of instruments. Her whip dropped and she picked up what I knew was a riding crop. After that she circled me, like she was stalking a animal or prey.

"Well...your doing very well for this to be your first time." she spoke.

I listened as she spoke of the way I took the lashes. The way I had not let out any real sound and how I was pleasing her, it made my insides tighten. I loved to hear her praise, it made me feel better about the way she had been treated by myself and others. It let me know I was doing something she liked.

My mistress leaned in close to me, "This is just the warm up, soon you will know pain. I promise."


End file.
